


Why Him? (imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Reader Gender Unspecified, Sibling!Reader, twin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Your twin brother Sam's not happy you've fallen for Bucky





	Why Him? (imagine)

You checked the time in a panic when you heard a knock at your door. It was still a little early, and though your hair and makeup were done, you were nowhere near ready. Tightening your robe, you went to see who was at the door, hoping it wasn’t Bucky.

“Sam, I told you I had a date,” you sighed as you swung the door open. “What are you doing here?”

He scoffed at your welcome. “You think I’m letting you go out with some guy without scoping him out first?” He followed you to your room as you searched your closet for something to wear.

“Let me?” you laughed.

“Yes,” he crossed his arms, looking down his nose at you. “As your big brother, I’m supposed to look out for you.”

“Excuse you, I’m three minutes older!” You held up an outfit to yourself, silently asking his opinion.

“No. And yes, you may be older, but I’m bigger.” He gently pushed you aside and began to sift through your clothes, pulling something you hadn’t considered out. At your hum of approval, he stepped out to let you change, sounding all too happy to answer the door when there was another knock.

“Oh no. No no no no NO! You are  _ **NOT**_  going out with Barnes!” You heard him shout from the other room.

“I am,” you said as you stepped out. “And you’re going to- where is he?” You sent him a glare. “Did you slam the door in his face?”

“Maybe,” he shrugged.

You opened the door to your apartment, finding Bucky scowling down at the now ruined bouquet of flowers. “Buck, you look gorgeous! I’m so sorry about Sam. Come in.”

“Did you not hear me?!” Sam shouted from your kitchen.

“Could you excuse me for a sec?” you asked Bucky as you led him to the couch. “I need a word with my  _ **younger**_  brother.” You grabbed Sam by the ear, leading him back into your bedroom with a series of  _‘ows’_. “Ok,” you whispered. “What’s this about?”

“Out of all the people on the planet you choose him?”

You knew how Sam felt about him. Even before you came to visit, Sam would complain about him nearly every time you spoke. Still, when you met him, he was nothing like the man your brother described. By the time Sam asked you to stay in New York, you and Bucky had begun to develop feelings, and the decision became that much easier.

“Sam, you know me better than anyone. Better than I know myself, even. So put your stupid pride aside and think; Can you see him making me happy?”

You knew the answer when he narrowed his eyes at you. With a heavy sigh, he stalked out of your room, grumbling to himself.

With a soft smile, you gave yourself a last check in the mirror before joining Sam and Bucky in the living room.

“-either appetizer or dessert. Y/N’ll fight you on it, but it’ll cause a terrible stomach ache if you give in.”

“Sam!” You were mortified at the conversation you walked in on. “What the hell?”

“Hey, don’t give me that look. It’s better he doesn’t learn this one the hard way.” He winked at you, chuckling at your embarrassment, and left your apartment.

Bucky stood and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. “It’s ok,” he smirked. “We can take a walk and get dessert after.”

* * *

 


End file.
